The Assorted Adventures of the TARDIS Gang
by massivepotterfan
Summary: Basically just a series of random adventures with most of the main cast since the series revival. Rated T due to excessive paranoia. Ownership of any sort of screwdriver is required to read this.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't have any rights to Doctor Who, though I currently have plans to wrest it out of Steven Moffat's grasp when he's finished killing characters.

Chapter 1: On Earth?

Well, I didn't know that Gastron was Sontaran-occupied, did I?" Eleven said.

"Do you realise how long we spent on there?" Clara asked, furious.

"Aaah…ummmmm…a long time?"

"Five months. Five months of being stuck on quite possibly the most boring planet on Earth. Do you realise how long that is?"

"On Earth?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Gastron isn't on Earth, Gastron is in the 7th subsection of the Andromeda galaxy." said Eleven, in an extremely superior voice. Clara was not happy to be dragged into a lecture on origins of planets, galaxies, superclusters, and universes.

Fortunately for her, a distraction arrived in the form of a guttural howl from the TARDIS and a lot of LEDs suddenly deciding that combustion was necessary. The Doctor was thrown, rather luckily, onto the comfy chair which he had installed specifically for his own purposes. Clara, on the other hand, ended up crashing to the floor, bashing into several things on the way.

"Doctor, what on Earth is happening?"

"Well…it's not quite an Earth-related problem…"

"Shut up!"

Eleven scanned the monitor. "A time scar. A rupture in the space-time continuum, very close to our position, meaning several different realities will be scattered across the TARDIS." Eleven stopped. "That means…" A joyful expression leapt onto his face.

"We have visitors!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Me! Me! Me!

**A/N: I don't own Doctor Who. Also, this novel is post-Trenzalore, so watch the name of the Doctor before reading. I'm also sorry for the long waits between chapters- I procrastinate a lot.**

Eleven's expression was beyond gleeful. He looked like a kid who had won his school's raffle. Clara, being, despite what she'd told Eleven, a babysitter, was seriously thinking about scolding him in a suitably stern voice, when the TARDIS started beeping urgently and irritably. Perhaps the irritating part wasn't surprising, given her previous history with it.

"What is it?" she asked yet again, struggling to drive the irritating beep out of her brain.

Eleven started pressing buttons and flicking switches on the console, gleeful expression gone. He muttered something about failing materialization and time replication. Clara opened her mouth, but then decided that her time could be better spent trying to drive the continual beep out of her brain, rather than trying to understand the finer intricacies of time and space. If she could only remember some things from the time stream, perhaps it might have made some sense...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden absence of the beeping, replaced by a whoop from Eleven and a jarring from the TARDIS.

"They're appearing! Exact duplicates of just about anyone who's been in the TARDIS for the last few centuries.

Eleven suddenly cocked his head, to see a peculiar orange glow underneath the control room. It was difficult to make out what else, if anything, had appeared. Eleven, who was completely hyper now, muttered "Please be me..." as he bounded down the stairs.

Clara could only guess that, from what he'd said about replication, he hoped another version of himself would appear. She shuddered and sighed and the thought, and then hurried down the stairs too just in time to see a black( A/N: **African-American? What's politically correct nowadays?** ) guy with some interesting-looking gun appear from the glow, which abruptly faded.

"Oh." Eleven said. He was not happy. "Mickey the Idiot."

"Martha? Where is Marth-" The newcomer stopped mid-sentence. "Is _that _a bow tie?"

Eleven straightened his bow tie arrogantly.

"Bow. Ties. Are. Cool!"

The newcomer (Mickey?) glanced at Clara, as if to say "What's with this guy?"

Clara nodded gravely.


End file.
